Trinity
by FireheadHuntress
Summary: Darkness can be found in every being. It can be found in greed, jealousy and lust. While the company journey ahead, an unexpected addition arrives. Meeting Luna, the dwarves learn of such darkness, but will they see her true nature or be swallowed whole by her gift? Kili/Thorin/Fili/OC
1. Epilogue

_Well fans of 'Follow Me', this isn't a sequel, but this is me dabbling about with more Hobbit Dwarviness_

_Now this will not strictly follow the books/movies, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this_

_But a new OC with some Thorin Fili Kili action can't be bad, can it_

_So, if we're liking this so far, go ahead and let me know what you think, want or even demand_

_Stay faithful_

Middle Earth was home to many creatures. Some were heroes that fought in battle. Some were dark and twisted, corrupted by the evil within their very souls. But some folk could not be so easily defined. Some battles lie within the heart. And some fall prey to the darkness that awaits to consume.

"Zuko, give him back!" Her soft voice called as her tiny body rushed past the trees. "Give him back!"

The giggles of Luna's brother echoed inside the forest. Zuko was a fast runner, fastest out of the trio, and there was no way Luna could catch him. But she kept on chasing him, trying to keep the timid smile from forming on her lips. She could hear Zuko taunting her, singing loudly, disturbing the creatures within the forest of Illenia. And faster she ran, barely catching up with her brother until she saw his dark figure standing still amongst the trees. Breathing heavily, Luna slowed to a stop in front of him.

In his tiny hands sat a small bird, chirping as it struggled in her brother's grip. The little girl gritted her teeth and clenched her small hands, determined to look authoritive over her elder sibling.

"Let him go, Zuko," she ordered her brother.

Zuko was barely three years her senior. His dark curls fell over his eyes and his pale hands gripped the bird tighter, threatening to squeeze the life from the innocent animal. His white teeth gleamed as he poked fun at his little sister.

"Why?" he laughed, his age leaving his voice light and child-like for a few more years. "Who are you going to tell, Luna? Mother?"

As threatening as the sound could be coming from a seven year old girl, Luna growled. How dare he use their mother to tease her? Their mother had passed on to the life that awaits all children of the Valar when Luna had been born. No one blamed her, but Luna feared her mother's death was her own fault. She had something within her that she could not explain, and Luna believed her mother had paid the ultimate price for bringing such an unusual child into the world.

Luna stomped her bare foot against the grass and pouted. "Please, Zuko! You are going to harm him."

"Fine," he grumbled. Zuko rolled his eyes and shrugged, moving his hand to offer the bird to his little sister. "Here."

All to relieved for sensible thought, Luna put her hands together and uncurled her fingers, readying her palms to cradle the bird. Softly and slowly, her brother passed the bird over, allowing it to hop onto her skin. A grin rushed onto Luna's face when she felt its soft feathers against her own undamaged skin. But in the moment the bird was passed from one sibling to another, its heart gave out and the body of the animal lay still in her hands.

A whimper escaped Luna's lips and she dropped the deceased bird as if it was poisonous. The bloated body rolled along the grass until Zuko's foot acted as a barrier. The animal's lifeless black eyes stared up at Luna and her own eyes began to water. As it did many times before, vines of silver moonlight began to glow under Luna's skin, traveling from the place the bird had stood on her palms, up her arm until it curled around her heart, sinking into the beating organ until the life-force no longer belonged to the animal. It belonged to her.

Salty tears fell from Luna's eyes as she slowly raised her head, glaring at her old brother's guilty face. He raised his foot, taking a few steps away from the tiny lifeless body of the bird and the saddened child.

"Luna-"

But she had no time to listen to her brother's excuses. She turned and ran, pushing away the branches that bit and scratched at her arms. The cuts the branches left behind almost healed instantly, the life-force of the tiny animal renewing her body until it would run out completely, and she would heal as any normal child would. But she was not a normal child. And she never would be.

Luna ran until the crystal homes of Illenia were in sight. They sat at the tops of the trees like beacons of light, welcoming her back, bathing her in warmth. The forest was equally mesmerizing and frightening to those unfamiliar with the magics of Illenia. The beauty was almost too much for any stranger to stand and those who brought ill intentions to their home were chased away by the Illenia Spirits as it remained their home until the end of days, and so it would stay that way. Only five Crystal Coves sat amongst the trees, and Luna did not stop until she reached the largest oak of all. The grand, clear staircase wrapped around the great tree until it reached the child's home. As her bare feet met each step, her heartbeat remained rapid as she could see everything below her, the clear glass causing the child to appear as if she were running on air.

Their home was the largest for the owner was far more powerful that those who lived elsewhere in Illenia. As Luna flung her tiny body into the room, the sounds of her panting drew the attention of voices, ceasing all conversation of the owner and her guest.

"Luna," a song-like voice stopped the child in her tracks. Luna looked up to see her guardian and aunt, Lady Larissa of Illenia, staring down to meet her niece's eye. Her tone was soft yet scornful, "cease your steps and return to your room. Can you not see we have company?"

The declaration drew Luna's gaze to the figure sitting beside her aunt, and the child gasped in surprise. Yes indeed, her aunt _did_ have company, and not one that came to call often enough. Lady Larissa was incredibly beautiful, with hair as black as midnight and eyes true to the seas of the West. But sat against her was nothing more than the embodiment of an angel.

"I do not wish for her to depart so soon," the angel's voice spoke with a hint of amusement. "Come, child."

The kind eyes of the Lady Galadriel fell onto Luna, a smile forming in fondness over the child. Cloth fell from her body like white waves, pouring from her limbs as the elf stood, her arms rising in offer. Luna approached the White Lady timidly, her arms reaching up for the elf to take her small hands in hers, holding them softly as if the child were made of glass. Luna feared that the Lady may be harmed at her touch, just as the bird had been struck down just moments ago, but the elf held little worry for herself, only for the child's distressful state. Her light eyes scorched Luna's, allowing warmth and happiness to lap over the girl's racing heart, calming her until she returned the elf's smile with her own.

"My, how the children of this world grow so fast before my very eyes," Lady Galadriel's voice said out loud, growing silent until only Luna could hear her voice inside her mind. _It warms my heart so to see you, my child._

As Luna had learnt to communicate with her own aunt, the child spoke without the use of her lips to thank the elf. _Honoured to see you, my Lady._

The smile on Galadriel's lips spread as she turned to her friend. "You have taught your niece well, Larissa. She is a credit to both you and your sister."

Lady Larissa bowed her head in thanks, smiling down at Luna at the thought of pleasing Galadriel so. The White Lady released the child's hands gently and shyly, Luna stepped away from the elves. She was intimidated by such figures as her aunt Larissa and the Lady Galadriel, almost so far to say that they made her nervous. The elven blood flowed through her own veins, as it did her siblings. But both sorceresses knew that Luna was not to become an elf, even if she wished to do so. As within her, something else waited, something dark and unknown.

_To your room, Luna,_ her aunt's soft voice ordered within her mind, interrupting the child's thoughts. With a quick bow, Luna ran to her room but hovered near the entrance, keen to listen to the two elves.

"Do your plans still remain, my friend?" Larissa's voice sung quietly, careful of her niece's ears in the next room.

The Lady Galadriel turned to face the elf, her smile falling only to be replaced by a look of sadness. Her head tilted and her fingers approached her lips, hovering over her mouth as her eyes looked into the distance. The child both excited and grieved the Lady of Light, but the elf hoped with her help, Luna's fate may change for the better.

"Even by the touch of her skin, I can feel such power that your niece holds within her." The Lady wandered about the room, while Larissa stood and waited apprehensively. "She is the strongest out of the three, but she must know how to control such a gift, for the sake of all races in Middle Earth. Such a dark power must be harnessed, not unleashed."

In her room, Luna bit her lip and held her breath.

"Is it hopeless?" Luna heard her aunt ask weakly.

Galadriel turned to her friend and took her hand, placing her other on top to offer comfort. "There is always hope." She smiled. "Bring the child to me every new eve and I will do my best to help her control her gift. None of us can truly understand what lies within the three, less of all Luna." Galadriel looked to the room that contained the child, knowing full well that she was listening. "But not all hope is lost. Her future is not yet certain, nor is the path she will choose to take. All we can do is await the years to come."

"This is the news you bring from Lórien?" Larissa whispered. "You have seen what she can do. She is dangerous."

Luna's heart skipped a beat. Her aunt thought she was dangerous? She had caused many accidents and deaths in her years, true, but not to her. Not to her family. Is that what was to come?

Larissa continued, "Luna has a darkness within her that would consume her if she allows it."

Galadriel patted her friend's hand, smiling softly. "Your niece has the heart of her mother. Strength and stubbornness will not be so easily deterred. Have faith in her, Lady Larissa."

_As I do,_ The Lady's voice continued in only Luna's mind. The child gasped and jumped onto her bed, hiding under the covers in fear of a scolding for listening. Luna may be young, but she was not foolish. She knew she was different. All three siblings were, in different ways to each other. But the Lady Galadriel said it herself; there was hope. Luna had two high sorceresses guiding her into the way of the good and true. She could survive this.

Night came and the lights of Illenia began to disperse. Luna remained awake under her covers, thinking of what her aunt and the Lady Galadriel has said. From what she'd heard, the Lady of Light planned to give her teachings in Lothlórien. This sent a blow of happiness to Luna's gut. She had yet to venture outside the forest, unlike her sister. She would become as developed and knowledgeable as her, even more so.

By chance, the door creaked open and in snuck the very sibling Luna had been thinking of. Mora dropped the hood of her cloak away from her face as she stepped further into the room, only to catch Luna's eye. Luna giggled at having caught her elder sister sneaking in at such late hours, and she was sure their aunt was already aware of her return.

Mora's stunned eyes returned to their usual gleam and glistened as she jumped onto the bed and tickled her little sister's sides. The child erupted into a fit of laughter as she wriggled around on the bed, trying to escape her sister's fingers.

"And what are you doing up at this light?" Mora jested.

"I shall tell if you will," Luna giggled her child-like laugh. Mora frowned playfully and huffed before untying her cloak and hanging it upon the stand. Mora was unlike her siblings with her tall stature and auburn curls, with her father's emerald eyes and serious manner. It was only times such as this that she would jest with her sister, and soon her playful mood would cease. It was Zuko and Luna that were alike. Luna's hair was indeed curly but as black as her mother's and aunts. She was a small thing, as was her brother, but she was as wild and soulful as her mother. But Mora was the responsible one, and the eldest, and felt she must be a model of parental guidance for her brother and sister for when their aunt was not. But at this hour, she allowed her sister the pleasure she so rarely received and jumped on the bed, confessing her night's events.

"I went to see Omnic for some tutoring. Larissa does not know, so please keep these words to yourself, little sister," Mora smirked. Omnic was a sorcerer in a town not too far for the forest's borders. He was young and handsome, and here was the temptation of his teachings for Mora. Like her aunt, Mora was gifted with a touch of sorcery, and her aunt gave her lessons that helped guide her niece to be powerful, but good. Luna had no interest in the magics other than the Lady Galadriel, and from there she began her tale for why she was up so late.

She finished, "They wish me to go with The Lady to Lothlórien to help me understand what I am." Luna twiddled her thumbs and stared at the silk sheets beneath her crossed legs. "To stop me from hurting things. They're afraid of me-"

Mora's hand rested upon Luna's frantic thumbs. "They are not afraid of you, Luna. They simply want to help you."

Luna bit her lip and looked up at her sister. "I do not want to hurt things no more, Mora."

The young woman smiled and rubbed her thumb against her sister's rosy cheeks. "Lady Galadriel will do all she can to teach you. Trust in her, and in yourself."

Luna nodded numbly, uncertain. She could not be so sure as her sister. She had yet to discover if she truly was good, or something worse. But her thoughts were scattered when Zuko slipped inside the room, joining his sisters on the bed. He had not expected the slap to the back of his head, and he stared at Mora in shock.

"What was that for?"

Mora tutted at Zuko and nodded at Luna. "Be good to your sister. Lest she'll turn out to be more powerful than even you, Zuko, and send you to the healing houses."

Luna grinned and thanked her sister silently. Zuko appeared frightened for a moment until his confidence returned and he looked at his young sibling. A stubborn pout arrived on Luna's lips.

"Luna, I am sorry for before. It was foolish," he apologised sincerely.

Luna huffed and crossed her arms, lifting her chin to stare out of the crystal cove instead of straight ahead to look at her mean brother.

Zuko suddenly laughed once and sat up straight. "Here, I know how to return your smile."

Sparking her interest, Luna slowly turned to look at her brother. He shook his head left to right quickly, clearing his mind. His shoulders began to lower, and as he slouched, his body sharply morphed, becoming smaller and smaller all in a moment's sight. In Zuko's place flittered an identical bird to the one that had died in Luna's hands. A grin took hold of her lips and Zuko flaps his wings, circling his sisters' heads, sending them laughing as they watched him enjoy the form of the bird.

"Show off," Mora called at her brother as he flew around the bedroom. Luna giggled and watched him. Zuko darted around the furniture, stretching his wings until he landed on Luna's shoulder. He pecked at her long curls, causing the girl's face to brighten with joy. With her sister the sorceress and her brother the shifter, Luna wished her own gift could have been more fun. She did not know what it was yet, or what would come from it, but what she did know was that whatever it was, it would make her more powerful than her siblings. And that frightened her more than anything.


	2. From Out Of The River

_To the newcomers and ever faithfuls, thank you for your reviews and whatnot_

_Please keep up the comments, I can't insist enough that they will help shape the future of this fanfiction_

_If you would like, I have a poll on my Author Page, so do take a look_

_Feel free to pm me as many of you have done. They help ground me while many of your compliments send me flying_

_So have a read, send me word whether good, bad or ugly and keep awaiting the next chapter_

_Oh, and to the newcomers, read Follow Me for Kili goodness_

"Kili! Pick up your feet boy!" Thorin Oakenshield's voice rang over the hills as he ordered his nephew about. Kili had been scanning the area with his eyes, the hills so vast and far that not even the eyes of an elf could see much more than grass and rock. He quickly jogged ahead until he reached his brother. Fili's head was twisted to smirk at his younger brother.

"Why do we not camp on the hills?" Kili grumbled to Fili. "I doubt the wizard can go on much further." He nodded his head to Gandalf the Grey that walked beside Thorin. "Besides, I'm starving."

Bofur, who was just a few steps ahead of the young princes, turned and walked backward as he grinned at their leader's nephew. "I'm starting to think this quest is a little too much for you, Kili."

"Not at all," he suddenly perked up, a new lease of life in his step. "Bring me an Orc or a Troll and I will kill it where it stands. But _this_," he gestured to all around him, "this nothingness is not my idea of a quest."

"Did you expect Erebor to be right on Mr Baggins' doorstep, little brother?" Fili chuckled, catching the attention of the hobbit walking in line with Ori, Nori and Dori.

He huffed, "Of course not." He nudged Fili, causing his brother to stumble over his own feet. "But is dinner too much to ask for?"

The wizard's voice bellowed from the front of the company, his voice light with amusement. "Dinner will come soon enough, Master Dwarf, once we reach the River of Irased. Then you are free to eat, bathe and kill all the Orcs and Trolls you can find."

"I'll have the food, you have the trolls," Fili shoved Kili with a grin, moving to walk beside a laughing Bofur as they continued to follow the herd. Kili mimicked his brother's words before falling silent for the rest of the afternoon's journey. Steadily, they reached the end of the hills, revelling in the sound of gushing water coming from the River of Irased. The river rested within the Forest of Illenia, surrounding its borders with a deep and steady stream of clear water.

Thorin stared up at the forest. Illenia contained some of the oldest and mightiest trees in Middle Earth. He'd heard tales of creatures that were not found anywhere but within the forest, and that the dead that called Illenia their home remained, warning off ill willed races that seek entry.

"Forwards," Thorin yelled, waving his men to start their trek into the great forest. "Keep your eyes open and your hands ready until we reach the river." The would-be king led the way, flanked by the Grey Wizard who chuckled at the dwarf's defensiveness.

"Rest easy, Thorin. The habitants of Illenia want nothing to do with you unless your will is tainted." Gandalf aided his steps with his staff, his eyes searching for any forms of life within the forest. He too had heard stories of those who lived in Illenia. His luck flared when he had the honour of meeting a dweller of Illenia when he came to call in Lothlórien. She had been just a child then, but even so, the strength and power Gandalf had felt from this one girl almost overwhelmed him.

Eventually they arrived at the River of Irased, and the dwarves cheered in relief. Dwarves were known for their fondness of dirt and sweat, but perhaps a quick dip in the water would do them no harm.

"We'll rest by the bank until morn," Thorin announced, scanning the trees. "Bofur and Bombur, wash if you like but have supper served within the hour."

Bofur nodded once and moved to search for dry wood. The dwarves dispersed, some of the sweatier dwarves pulling off their armour, readying themselves for a dunk in the river. Fili heaved himself down onto the pebbled bank, sitting beside Gandalf who puffed on his pipe, his eyes following his uncle.

"What does this forest hold, Gandalf?" Fili asked just as his brother joined the two. "My uncle is a wary leader at the best of times, but…"

"But this place has him on edge more than usual," Kili finished off when his brother could not find the words.

Gandalf chuckled. "Not many stray far into Illenia, master dwarves. It would be unwise for Thorin to bring hostility unto this land, and he is no stranger to the tales of Illenia, as am I. Your uncle may just be too stubborn to heed my words."

The young dwarves nodded, watching their uncle as he glared at the trees on the opposite side of the river. It was not until darkness came and the dwarves could barely see but the fire that heated their broth. They ate quickly, put out the fire and soon set up the beds for the night. It was not comfortable upon the bank, to say the least, so most of the dwarves headed to the edge of the forest where the dirt and leaves were easier on their backs than the rocks and pebbles. Uneasy to see his men away, Thorin joined the company within the trees while his nephews took up watch in the clear space by the river. Gandalf awaited Bilbo as he returned from his turn to clean up.

Kili was leaning against a large rock as he chuckled at the Halfling. Bilbo was a shy fellow, as his comfort did not return at the sight of the young dwarf laughing softly to himself.

"Something funny?" Bilbo huffed, trotting out of the river.

"Not at all, Mr Baggins," Kili answered, watching as Bilbo used his jacket as a towel, attempting to hide his modesty, though the clothing was far too small to be of much help. Bilbo's cheeks flushed as he hurried into the forest. Gandalf could not help but silently laugh along with the young dwarf, tipping his grey hat to bid the prince goodnight before he disappeared amongst the trees. Kili looked down to see his brother asleep, his snores loud enough to wake the company. The dwarf rolled his eyes but nevertheless, sat beside Fili and kept his eyes open until it was his turn to sleep.

Many hours passed until Kili could stand it no longer. He elbowed his brother's side. Fili jerked awake, his hand instantly clutching at his hunting knife hidden within his boot. When he saw the only danger was his brother's impatience, he sighed and began to sit up against the large rock.

"Your turn to keep watch, I believe," Kili smirked, settling his body to lie on the pebbled bed. Fili launched himself on to the top of the rock, folding his legs underneath him, ready for the night's watch.

"Keep your snoring to a minimum, little brother," Fili grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kili laughed, "You are one to talk." Kili moved onto his side and rested his arm beneath his cheek, and soon he was sound asleep.

Fili sighed. He did not mind taking up watch on behalf of the company. But something about this place set him on edge. It was if a hundred eyes were watching him, while he could see nothing beyond the river and trees. He knew naught of Illenia, but that the people who lived within the forest where not all as they seemed. Fili was not Thorin; he knew little of the ways of the world and had yet to experience much beyond his own race. Perhaps this journey would bring about a change in him.

His eyes strayed down to his little brother. Kili had been the first of the two to accept the journey. Fili was pronounced Thorin's heir at his birth as his uncle bared no children of his own. And as his heir, Fili was always keen to prove himself to Thorin. But Kili was perhaps a little too keen, and had jumped into the quest with no second thought. Fili knew his brother to be strong and a decent warrior, one that could wield a sword and have a bow do his will, but he could also be reckless. And so Fili committed himself to two duties on the quest to Erebor; to reclaim his uncle's home from the dragon Smaug, and to keep his brother alive and well.

Having skipped the bathing session earlier in the night, Fili decided to freshen himself up. The cold water of the river would surely help awaken him.

He started by removing his boots, soon finding the bank's floor even more uncomfortable bare footed. He removed his armour, settling it down beside his brother along with his weapons. As sweaty as he was, Fili surprisingly managed to peel away his tunic, revealing his muscular chest from the heavy training routines from days gone by. His breeches remained but a single hunting knife was pushed under the length of his belt, just in case, as he started to wade his way into the river.

When the water touched the skin just about his waistband, a delightful shiver ran through Fili's body. It had been some time since he'd taken a dip in a river, and not once since the quest had begun had fresh water touched anywhere but his lips. With a content smile in the silence of the night, Fili submersed himself under the water.

He held his breath while his rough hands ran over his face, wiping the muck and grime from his skin. His hair floated in the water, his small moustache braids tickling his lips. Fili opened his eyes, ignoring the slight sting to see tiny fishes sweeping past him to the furthest side of the river. He relaxed, folding his legs from under him to fall to the bottom of the River of Irased. The water was shallow and clear enough for him to see, even on such a dark night, the current slow so he floated yet was not dragged away from his fellow dwarves.

From his entrance into the river, Fili had frightened away the fish but where they had once gathered, the water was now disturbed. Fili strained his eyes as the tiny animals darted away from the movement. His eyes grew twice in size when he realised it was two legs moving in the water. None of the company had crossed the river, so his mind shouted at him in alarm. Fili swam to the top, gasping as he swallowed the air greedily before rubbing the drops from his eyes.

The figure across the river must have seen Fili as they span on their heel, thrashing through the water for the safety of the forest.

"You there!" Fili yelled. "Stop!"

But they kept on running. Going on instinct, Fili swiftly slid his knife from his belt and threw it towards the imposter. It glided through the air until it struck the stranger at the base of their back. They fell forward, crashing into the shallow water face first.

With a proud gleam in his eye, Fili made his way across the width of the river, getting closer until he could just about see the body in the dark. He pulled the body so it was face up, and sharply he stumbled back as if he'd been bitten, tripping over his own feet as he rushed away.

The stranger was a woman. A young woman. And Fili has caused her harm.

For a moment, all he could do was stare. He shook himself out of the shock and waded over to her. He checked her over; she was still breathing but barely. His knife was still embedded in her flesh, and so as gentle as he could manage, with trembling hands Fili withdrew the weapon from her back. He cradled her in his arms, his breath ragged and his legs shaking. Should he wake the others?

_First things first_, Fili scolded himself. He lifted the woman's body from the water and started for the river's bank. She barely weighed anything in his strong arms, even with her clothing drenched. Blood began to drip onto his skin and her shallow breaths were becoming almost inaudible. Fili lay her body down, holding her head until the very last moment. His eyes ran over her body. She was clad in naught but leggings, a long flowing skirt of black cloth and a white corseted shirt. Her long hair was black and curly, her skin pale and translucent. She was incredibly beautiful.

The woman's eyes began to flutter open, her conscious slipping to and from. Fili sighed with momentary relief until her pain filled groan sent a shock to his heart. Their eyes connected and Fili's guilt spiralled out of control.

"I don't know what to do," he mumbled, his eyes flickering from hers to the blood stained pebbles. "You're losing a lot of blood." His eyes held hers, and to the woman, he became nothing more than a child in that moment. "What should I do?"

Her hand weakly began to rise, her fingers stretching out to reach for Fili's cheek. Fili's eyes watched her movements until she was too close; he pulled away from her touch.

The woman's eyes were beginning to water from the pain, yet her hand remained waiting.

"Please…" she whispered.

With a look of uncertainty, Fili remained very still, watching her fingertips as they made their way towards his stubbly cheek. When their skin connected, a gasp tumbled from Fili's lips as he felt his strength drain at the very moment her fingers came into contact with his face. His face froze in pain as his heartbeat paused; the life was literally being drained from him.

The girl beneath him shivered, blinking rapidly and gasping from the sensation. But as quickly as it'd started, the woman released Fili by removing her touch; the pain automatically stopped and his heartbeat returned. The dwarf dropped onto his back and choked on his own breath. Fili rolled to his side in time to see something extraordinary. From the tips of her fingers, a silver light glowed underneath the woman's skin, like grapevines growing and travelling until the light disappeared underneath her clothes, hidden from Fili's sight.

His voice was raspy as he gasped, "What did you do to me?"

Silently, the woman sat up. She moved onto her knees as if she hadn't recently been stabbed, lifted up her shirt enough to twist her head, checking on her wound. Her body had turned just enough for Fili to see a scar running along her back. But there was no blood, only what was left on the river bank. No wound that his weapon had left. He had been sure he had hurt her, positive even; he felt the knife leave her flesh when he had removed it.

With his strength returning, Fili let out a low growl, "What are you?"

The woman let her shirt fall back over her skin. She walked back to the river to wash the blood off of her hands.

"Human," she said, keeping her gaze away from the dwarf, "of sorts."

Fili sat up, his hand sitting beside the hunting knife, ready for an attack. "What do you mean of sorts?" he sneered.

With a frustrated snort, the woman flashed a warning look at Fili. "You ask many questions for someone that has just tried to kill me."

Fili huffed, "I thought you were a danger to my men."

The woman approached Fili, kneeling down in front of him, ignoring his wary eyes. "What men?"

At this, the dwarf remained silent. The woman chuckled, bending her head to try and catch his eye. "Well, won't you at least tell me your name, dwarf?"

He looked at her with suspicion before sighing. He went to grab his tunic and clambered into it, pulling out his hair and braids. Once he was dressed, he eyed her for a moment.

"I am Fili, grandson of Thráin," he grumbled.

The woman's eyes widened slightly. "One of Durin's Folk, huh?" She nodded with interest. "It is not usual for dwarves to come by Illenia, least of all a prince."

"I am to assume you live within the forest?"

The woman's eyes darkened as she crossed her legs; it did not go unnoticed by Fili that her knees almost touched his own. "It was my home once. A long time ago."

Fili kept his mouth shut. It appeared that this woman had no home. He almost felt sorry for her. Indirectly, Fili knew the loss and anger of such a matter could drive a man to almost anything. His own uncle had lost his home and kingdom, along with his mother, Dís. He understood the pain of not belonging anywhere, even if that pain did not lie within his own heart.

The young woman stared down at her hands as she murmured to the dwarf. "My name is Luna of Illenia. My mother was elf-kind but my father was from the race of men, as am I."

"But what you just did-"

"Wasn't of my race," she interrupted, muttering, "I know."

The pair sat in silence in the dark of night, the only sounds coming from the river and hushed snores from within the forest. Surprisingly, not even Kili had woken up since Luna had been discovered. Fili's brother remained asleep and in the time they spent in the quiet, Fili was careful to watch over Kili. Much time had passed until Fili noticed Luna shivering from the cold. With a heavy sigh, he stood and made his way to his brother where the pile of weapons and clothes sat next to him. Fili pulled his coat from the heap and walked back to the young woman, gently placing the coat over her shoulders in hope that she would soon warm up rather than be taken ill in her drying clothes. He heard her murmur a thank you as he sat beside her, just a few steps away from Kili.

Once her shivers ceased, Luna spoke. "My apologies for before, Fili," Luna addressed the young dwarf. "I would not have hurt you so if I hadn't been in dire need of your energy."

"Energy?" Fili asked in confusion.

Luna sat up straight and twisted her body to face the dwarf. Seeing as she had used him, she thought he ought to know what she needed to use him for. "Every being has energy within them; a sense of spirit. Its most commonly thought of as their life force. What you did to me…I was wounded to the point of needing your help."

Fili shook his head. "Forgive me, I don't understand."

She sighed. "Since I was a little girl, my siblings and I have been different, to put it lightly." She gave a half-hearted smile. "I have a gift, one I have been taught to control over the years, but it is a dark one at that. I am able to steal a being's life force with just a simple touch, if I should wish it." She gestured to Fili. "That's what I needed you for. I needed your energy to heal myself, as I have done so many times before."

Although this was all very sudden and strange, Fili tried to keep up. He tried to relax as he doubted any more harm would be bestowed upon him tonight, at least not from the maiden before him.

"I'm sorry for not asking first," she uttered.

"I suppose it was my fault," he answered, receiving a look from the girl that meant only two words: you think? "May I ask why you left Illenia?" Fili spoke quietly, hoping to ease the awkward tension between the two.

"I did not leave on my own accord." Luna released a heavy breath full of memories she'd prefer to forget. "Every year I would visit the home of the elves to learn about the gift. In time, my teacher showed me how to rein it in. I could touch within causing hurt and despair to families, so long as I kept my emotions in check." She stared at her fingertips, wishing she could be normal. "But after a few incidents, the people of my home were scared of me. Friends of our family wanted me gone." Luna looked up at Fili and tried to smile. "So I left."

Fili frowned at her words. This woman had a terrible gift that could steal a man's life if she chose, but to be exiled by her people? She was born with this darkness within her; she didn't choose this life for herself. And for someone so beautiful, how could their heart be filled with darkness alone?

"To them," she grieved, "I am nothing but a monster."

Fili shook his head. "That is not what I see." The dwarf scooted his body to sit beside Luna. "If what you say is true, then you fight this darkness within you every day. You stand up to it, to protect those you love by controlling it when many would so easily give in." He smiled handsomely at the young woman. "I do not see that as monstrous."

Luna's eyes glistened as she stared at the strange young dwarf.

"I should be glad I met you, Fili, grandson of Thráin," she whispered.

Fili bowed his head, a strange feeling washing over him; not many times had a maiden rendered the prince shy. His large hands slowly moved from his lap to hover over Luna's hand. The gifted human stared apprehensively, waiting for his touch. Fili breathed in once before placing his hands over hers, half expecting to feel weak and lifeless all over again. He exhaled and eyed Luna.

"See?" He gestured to their hands. "Control."

She huffed out a teary laugh, nodding. She knew she could control herself, but every day her gift frightened Luna to her very core. And tonight was no different.

"Come," Fili spoke, releasing her hands, almost missing the warmth of her skin. He passed it off as simply missing female company before he shuffled away, lying on his back, staring up at the stars. "Even after such a healing you must be exhausted. Let sleep find you and we shall speak again when morn comes."

Luna flashed her eyes to the body lying against the large rock and to the forest, where the distinct sound of snoring dwarves could be heard.

"What about your men?"

"None from my company will harm you. I shall wake you before my uncle does and decide what to do about your presence," his eyes moved to catch her gaze, "if you wish to stay until morning?"

Luna felt a small smile play on her lips. "Perhaps," she murmured, "as I have yet to be told what brings you here, dwarf."

Fili chuckled and returned his eyes to the heavens. From the corner of his eye, he saw Luna lay down, using his coat as a cover. She exhaled heavily, content and warm. "Will you not be sleeping?" Her voice was sleepy and low, moments from falling into her dreams.

"Rest easy," Fili murmured. "I'll watch over you."


End file.
